Lullaby for A Rainy Night
by Celeste Selenite
Summary: Senandung sepi di malam hujan, hingga kabut pagi yang menyelimuti Namimori. Kepergian sang Cavallone dan arti pemuda Italia itu untuk sang prefek Nami-chuu.  Warning: Sho-ai, OOC, typos, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! Karya sho-ai pertama, be careful!


**Title**: Lullaby for a Rainy Night

**Summary: **Senandung sepi di malam hujan, hingga kabut pagi yang menyelimuti Namimori. Kepergian sang Cavallone dan arti pemuda Italia itu untuk sang prefek Nami-chuu.

**Rate**: T (for safe)

**Disclaimer**: Katekyo Hitman Reborn punyanya Akira Amano, Lullaby for a Rainy Night punyanya Dave Koz ;)

**Pairing**: Dino Cavallone X Kyouya Hibari

**Warning**: Sho-ai (beware!), OOC (banget!), typo(s) mungkin, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

* * *

><p>Hujan turun deras di luar sana. Mengguyur habis Namimori malam itu, meninggalkan genangan air yang tak sukses mengalir ke saluran terdekat. Bau basah menguar, menciptakan aromaterapi alami dan menyejukkan malam yang makin sunyi. Malam yang tenang dan cocok untuk sebuah tidur lelap.<p>

Di sebuah apartemen kecil, sepasang permata berwarna kelam menatap ke arah langit yang digelayuti mega nan berat. Tangannya yang berjari lentik menopang dagunya yang lancip. Wajah itu tampak menikmati sunyinya malam itu, meskipun dari luar yang terlihat hanya raut dingin.

"Hibari! Hibari!" cicip riang seekor burung kecil berwarna kuning menyadarkan lamunannya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu menoleh, membiarkan burung kecil itu bertengger di lututnya yang tertekuk. Jari-jari lentik Hibari mengelus lembut burung yang ia namai Hibird itu. Senyum tipis terkembang di wajah dinginnya.

Hibari Kyouya. Seorang prefek Namimori-_chuu_. Karnivora yang paling disegani. _Kumo no Sugosha_ terkuat milik Vongola Famiglia. Dengan semua titel itu, sudah dapat dipastikan akan sulit melihat sang _guardian_ tersenyum. Tentu saja, karena hanya pada si burung kecil itu ia memberikan senyumannya.

Tiba-tiba saja, bel pintunya berbunyi. Hibird segera terbang ke arah pintu, sementara majikannya masih belum terlihat akan bangkit dari posisinya. Membiarkan bel pintu apartemennya terus berbunyi. Matanya menatap keluar jendela, masih hujan, lalu siapa yang mendatanginya?

"Hibari! Dino! Dino!" Hibird berciap-ciap, tampak terbang ke arah Hibari yang masih terdiam. Hibird hinggap lagi di lutut Hibari, lalu memiringkan kepalanya, seakan bertanya. Melihat respon burung itu, Hibari menghela napas sebelum bangkit untuk membukakan pintu. Setidaknya ia tahu siapa yang menyambanginya malam-malam begini. Dan baru saja ia membuka pintu...

"Kyouya~!" Seorang pemuda merangsek masuk dan memeluk Hibari erat-erat. Hibari tampak belum merespon apapun, tapi seketika ia menyadari sesuatu...

...Dino memeluknya dengan tubuh yang basah kuyup.

"_Herbivore_... Kau mau mati, hm?" Aura gelap nan berat langsung menguar di sekeliling prefek Namimori. Menyadarkan pemuda bermata _hazel_ itu kalau ia sedang dalam keadaan bahaya.

"K...Kyouya... M...Maafkan aku..." Dino dengan serta-merta melepas dekapannya pada murid semata wayangnya itu dengan wajah pucat dan panik. Tapi, sepertinya semua sudah terlambat...

"_Kamikorosu_."

Dan yang terdengar selanjutnya adalah teriakan minta ampun dan suara benturan keras berkali-kali.

Haah... Malam yang tenang bukan?

* * *

><p>"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, <em>herbivore<em>?" Hibari nampak duduk di hadapan sang Don, agak jauh, sebenarnya. Ia masih agak kesal dengan "serangan tiba-tiba" si kuda jingkrak.

"Um... berjalan-jalan?" Dino berkata dengan nada kurang yakin sembari memamerkan senyum lebarnya (yang membuatnya terlihat bodoh di hadapan Hibari). Sementara Hibari hanya menghela napas.

"Oh, jadi menurutmu perjalanan Italia-Jepang hanya sekadar jalan-jalan ke pekarangan rumah, eh?" Hibari melempar kaos lengan panjang berwarna putih ke arah Cavallone Decimo (yang menangkapnya dengan mudah). Dino hanya nyengir tak berdaya, dilihatnya kaos yang tadi dilemparkan Dino, rasanya ia mengenali kaos ini.

"Ada untungnya juga kutinggalkan pakaianku di rumahmu, ya 'kan Kyouya?" Dino tersenyum, ia pikir bajunya yang tertinggal itu sudah dibuang entah kemana oleh si karnivora. Padahal, baju merek Armani itu tentu bukan barang murah.

"Harusnya kau bersyukur bajumu itu tak jadi kubuang, _Bucking Horse_." Hibari berkata dengan nada dingin. Ia meletakkan dua cangkir teh hangat di meja, sebelum melangkah ke arah jendela dan memandangi hujan yang masih turun.

"Jahatnyaa~~" Dino memandang murid semata wayangnya itu dengan wajah memelas. Tapi sorot matanya malah menunjukkan kalau ia geli dengan tindak-tanduk sang _guardian_.

"Dimana para _herbivore_ bawahanmu itu?" Hibari tampak menyeruput pelan teh-nya yang masih hangat. Sementara di depannya, Dino tersenyum makin lebar.

"Tidak ada. Aku datang ke Jepang tanpa sepengetahuan mereka."

Hibari merasa kepalanya berdenyut.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau mau aku diburu 5000 anggota keluargamu hanya karena kau mengekorku?" Hibari melihat Dino dengan tatapan berbahaya. Matanya memicing, lalu berkilat mengerikan.

"Kurasa bukan masalah, lagipula mereka tak ada apa-apanya dibanding kau, _Cloud Guardian_ Vongola yang disegani." Dino tertawa renyah, sementara di hadapannya sang prefek terdiam tak menjawab. Wajahnya –walaupun hanya sedikit- bersemu merah.

"Kau tahu aku tak suka kerumunan, Cavallone. Terlebih lagi keributan." Hibari menundukkan wajahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya pada Dino. Tapi terlambat, Dino terlanjur menyadari perubahan pada muridnya itu.

"Kau tahu, kau begitu manis saat wajahmu bersemu seperti itu." Dino berkomentar ringan, tanpa tahu apa bahaya yang ditimbulkan dari ucapannya itu.

"Kau benar-benar serius ingin mati, ya?"

Dan pertandingan pun dimulai...

* * *

><p>Senyum lelah menghias wajah Dino Cavallone, sementara Hibari hanya menyeringai puas, sekalipun ia tetap kalah kali ini. Tapi baginya, bertanding dengan lawan yang kuat adalah suatu kepuasan tersendiri. Terlebih dengan tutornya ini.<p>

"Kau makin hebat, Kyouya." Senyum tulus terkembang di wajah Dino. Ia duduk di pojok ruangan sembari mengatur napasnya yang tak beraturan.

"Dan kau masih tak terkalahkan, _herbivore_." Seringai itu bertambah lebar.

"Terima kasih untuk pujiannya." Dino bangkit dan melirik jam dinding. Jam satu dini hari, waktu berlalu dengan cepat rupanya. "Dan sekarang, waktunya _skylark_-ku untuk tidur." Dino berjalan ke arah Hibari, sementara Hibari masih terdiam. Wajahnya menampakkan raut tersinggung luar biasa.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu, dasar kau— HEI!" Hibari memberontak kuat saat Dino menggendongnya a la _bridal style_. Tapi berterimakasih pada kekuatan sang Don, Hibari tak bisa melepaskan dirinya sendiri. Tenaganya sudah terkuras habis untuk bertarung selama berjam-jam.

"Jangan memberontak, aku hanya akan membawamu ke kamar." Dino tersenyum lembut, sementara Hibari mau tak mau terdiam pasrah. Toh, jika Dino melakukan sesuatu yang melewati batas akal sehat, ia akan memastikan hanya nama _herbivore_ itu saja yang akan pulang ke Italia sana.

* * *

><p>"Keluar dari kamarku, <em>herbivore<em>. Aku tak bisa tidur kalau kau ada di sini." Hibari menggeram pelan. Apa _herbivore_ ini tak mengerti apa yang namanya privasi?

"Aku akan pergi kalau kau sudah tertidur, Kyouya." Senyum itu terus terkembang di wajah Don Cavallone itu.

"Kau tidak dengar, huh? Aku tak akan bisa tidur kalau kau masih—"

"Anggap saja ini bayaran untukku yang telah menemanimu _sparring_, bagaimana?" Dino menyela perkataan Kyouya, membuat sang prefek terdiam lalu menghela napas berat.

"Terserah kau saja, _herbivore_." Hibari yang tampak menyerah hanya memakai selimutnya dan tidur membelakangi Dino, tepatnya berusaha membuat dirinya sendiri tidur. Tapi ternyata sulit, sehingga ia hanya memejamkan matanya tanpa tertidur sama sekali.

Namun ada hal yang makin membuatnya tak dapat tertidur. Sebuah tangan yang besar dan hangat terasa mengelus lembut rambutnya. Memang bukan tangan yang lembut, malah cenderung kasar dan penuh luka goresan. Tapi entah kenapa, sekarang tangan itu membuatnya jauh lebih tenang. Tangan yang hangat, membuat Hibari tanpa sadar membuka matanya.

"Kau belum tidur, Kyouya?" Dino berhenti mengelus rambut kelam Hibari, lalu menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh dagu Hibari. Ia lantas menariknya pelan, berusaha menghadapkan wajah sang _carnivore_ kepadanya. Anehnya, sang prefek tak berkutik dan membiarkan Dino mengarahkan wajahnya. _Onyx_ bertemu _hazel_, sementara semesta terdiam menanti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Harus berapa kali kukatakan kalau aku tak bisa tidur jika—" kata-kata Hibari kembali terputus ketika ia merasakan desah napas Dino memburu wajahnya. Wajah Dino begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Ah, ia jadi mengerti kenapa begitu banyak perempuan yang berusaha memiliki Dino.

Ia terlalu tampan untuk disia-siakan. Cuma perempuan bodoh yang akan menolak pemuda semacam Dino.

Terlalu baik untuk disakiti oleh perempuan...

...ataupun disakiti oleh_nya_, sekalipun Hibari hanya bermaksud _sparring_ dan tidak lebih.

"Kau tahu..." tangan Dino membelai lembut pipi pucat Hibari, tersenyum lembut. "...aku rasa aku mencintaimu, Kyouya."

"Kau sudah pernah mengatakan itu, Cavallone. Lalu apa yang kau harapkan?" Hibari merasakan tubuhnya tertutup bayangan Dino yang berada di atasnya, masih dengan senyum lembut.

"Tak ada, aku hanya ingin kau tahu dan ingat itu." Dino menyibakkan rambut hitam Hibari dan mengecup dahinya lembut, lalu membenamkan tubuh ringkih itu di dalam dekapannya. Hibari terdiam, tak memberontak sama sekali. Yang mengejutkan, kedua tangan yang biasanya ia gunakan untuk memegang tonfa kini melingkar di pinggang Dino, memeluk pemuda Italia itu lemah. Dino tersentak kaget. "K...Kyouya...?"

"Kau aneh, Cavallone. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Hibari menutup matanya, merasakan detak jantung yang berdebar kencang dan otot-otot yang menegang di sekujur tubuh sang Don Cavallone. Ia tahu kalau tebakannya tepat sasaran.

"Um... Tidak ada..." Dino menjawab dengan ragu setelah beberapa saat terdiam. Tapi tatapan Hibari yang menyeramkan membuatnya mau tidak mau membuka mulut. "B...Baiklah, besok akan kukatakan padamu. Tapi sekarang, tidurlah dulu." Dino menyingkir lalu tidur di samping Hibari, masih mengelus rambut _skylark_-nya. Bibirnya menyenandungkan sebuah lagu pengantar tidur berbahasa Italia.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Cavallone. Aku bisa tidur sendiri, sekalipun tanpa lagu bodoh itu." Hibari menggeram kesal sembari memandangi Dino seakan mengatakan kau-menyanyi-terus-kubunuh-kau. Tapi Dino hanya tersenyum lembut, lalu lanjut menyanyikan lagunya. Hibari (lagi-lagi) menyerah, membiarkan lengan kekar itu memeluknya erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Dino yang bidang. Hibari bisa mendengar dengan jelas detak jantung sang Italian, tenang dan menenangkan. Tanpa sadar, matanya mulai mengatup sebelum sukses tertutup. Ia tertidur lelap.

"Ah, sudah tertidur rupanya." Dino tersenyum geli. Ia memandangi wajah Hibari lekat-lekat. Wajah yang polos, lalu dengkuran halus yang terdengar. Sama sekali tak mencirikan prefek Namimori yang ditakuti. Tak lama, mata Dino makin memberat, sebelum akhirnya ia tertidur juga sembari mendekap Hibari erat.

* * *

><p>Fajar menyingsing di langit Namimori. Dino perlahan terbangun dari tidurnya, melihat Hibari di dalam dekapannya yang masih tertidur pulas. Tangan besarnya mengelus pipi Hibari perlahan, mencoba untuk tak membangunkannya. Ia lantas bangkit dari tempat tidur dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi.<p>

Selesai, ia segera mencari dimana kira-kira pakaian yang ia gunakan kemarin. Ternyata pakaian itu ada di atas mesin cuci, sudah terlipat rapi. Dino tersenyum, tak menyangka kalau muridnya mau repot-repot melakukan hal ini untuknya. Lalu tanpa basa-basi, ia segera memakainya.

Kaki Cavallone itu melangkah kembali ke kamar Hibari, yang hanya disambut sang prefek yang masih juga tertidur. Dino mendekati ranjang itu, berusaha sedapat mungkin untuk tidak menimbulkan suara apapun. Ia lalu duduk di sisi ranjang, sebelum menulis sesuatu pada secarik kertas dan meletakkannya di meja kecil di samping ranjang Hibari. Mata _hazel_ itu lalu memandangi Hibari yang masih tertidur, menanamkan ciuman lembut di bibir merah merona sang prefek.

"_Ti amo_, Kyouya."

* * *

><p>Hibari terbangun saat hari beranjak siang, dan saat menyadari bahwa hawa dingin mulai menyapanya. Ia melirik keluar jendela, rupanya kabut masih turun. Lalu ia memandang sekelilingnya, menyadari sesuatu yang hilang.<p>

Mana si kuda jingkrak itu?

Ia segera bangkit dari ranjangnya, sementara matanya liar memandangi setiap sudut kamarnya. Mencari di setiap sudut ruangan, sebelum ia mencari ke seluruh sisi apartemen mungilnya. Bahkan hingga ke kolong _furniture_.

Nihil.

"Kemana _herbivore_ itu?" Hibari bergumam sembari kembali menuju kamarnya. Setibanya di kamarnya, mata _onyx_ miliknya menangkap sesuatu. Secarik kertas diatas meja kecilnya.

_Kyouya, maaf aku pergi tanpa pamit. Aku juga belum menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, karena sekarang belum saatnya. Kau boleh menganggapnya hutang sampai kita bertemu. Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan sekarang, tapi tak perlu khawatir. Aku bisa menjaga diriku._

_Jaga dirimu baik-baik, _skylark_-ku. _Ti amo per sempre_._

_Dino Cavallone._

"Siapa yang akan khawatir padamu, Cavallone?" Hibari menundukkan wajahnya dalam, sebelum bangkit dan mengganti bajunya. Ia harus pergi ke tempat _herbivore_ itu, ia pasti tahu sesuatu.

* * *

><p>"E...Eh? Dino-<em>nii<em> datang ke Jepang? Aku tidak tahu itu, Hibari-_san_." Tsuna nampak kebingungan ketika tiba-tiba saja Hibari mendatangi rumahnya. Reborn terdiam, tak bereaksi apa-apa.

"Semalam, _herbivore_ itu datang ke rumahku dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Lalu tiba-tiba pagi ini ia menghilang. Kau tak tahu itu, _herbivore_?" Hibari menatap Tsuna tajam, membuat sang Vongola 10th merinding ketakutan.

"A...Aku benar-benar tak tahu, Hibari-_san_!" pekikan takut tergambar jelas pada suara Tsuna, sementara itu Reborn menangkap sesuatu. Arcobalenoitu tersenyum.

"Kau mencemaskan Dino, Hibari?" Reborn berkata dengan nada tenang, matanya menangkap _onyx_ itu melebar sedikit sebelum kembali normal.

"Aku tak mencemaskan dia, _akanbou_." Hibari berkata dengan nada yang sama tenangnya, tapi Reborn hanya tersenyum khas.

"Cobalah telepon dia, tak ada gunanya kau terdiam seperti ini." Reborn melompat turun dari pundak Tsuna, sebelum melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga Sawada. Sementara itu, Tsuna terkaget, membungkuk mohon pamit, lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya mengikuti sang tutor.

Tangan Hibari meraih telepon genggam di sakunya, menuruti apa yang disarankan Reborn. Ia lalu menekan tombol lalu mendekatkan telepon genggamnya ke telinganya. Tapi nihil, telepon genggam sang Don tidak aktif. Hibari lalu berbalik, melangkah pulang menuju ke rumahnya.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Dino." Hibari bergumam pelan, menembus kabut yang makin menipis.

* * *

><p>Seminggu semenjak kepergian Dino Cavallone. Semuanya berjalan seperti biasa. Hibari sedang menghabiskan waktunya sembari mengerjakan beberapa laporan di ruangannya. Hari yang tenang, semua normal. Tapi tiba-tiba seseorang mendobrak pintu ruangannya, membuat sang prefek mendengus kesal.<p>

"_Herbivore_, apa yang kau pikir sedang kau lakukan?" Hibari menggenggam tonfanya erat, bermaksud menyerang siapapun yang berani mengganggunya. Sang pengganggu, Tsuna, hanya bergetar di tempat.

"M...Maafkan aku, H...Hibari-_san_! Tapi ada kabar buruk!" Oh, _yeah_. Hibari tak suka ini.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"D...Dino-_nii_... Ia koma! Ia sekarang dirawat di RS Namimori!"

Tanpa aba-aba, Hibari berlari meninggalkan setumpuk pekerjaan di mejanya. Ada yang lebih penting untuk ia lakukan sekarang.

Memastikan kalau Dino Cavallone masih bernapas.

* * *

><p>"Kau harus menjelaskan semua ini, <em>herbivore<em>." Hibari menelepon seseorang dengan telepon genggamnya, sembari berlari kearah RS Namimori. Sementara itu, Romario yang berada di seberang telepon tergagap kebingungan.

"_M...Maafkan saya, Hibari-_san_. Tapi Boss meminta saya untuk tidak mengatakan hal ini pada Anda dan Vongola. Sebenarnya..."_

**~Flashback~**

_Dino keluar dari gedung apartemen Hibari, berjalan sendirian di tengah pagi berselimut kabut. Wajahnya terlihat sedih, senyum yang biasanya menghias wajah tampan itu kini raib entah kemana. Mata _hazel_ yang biasanya menatap lembut, kini hanya menatap dingin dan lurus kedepan._

_Jujur saja, Cavallone muda ini tidak yakin kalau keputusannya meninggalkan Hibari tepat. Ia merasakan sesuatu akan terjadi, dan ini mungkin saja hal buruk. Ada sebuah perasaan kalau ia tak akan kembali ke tempat ini dalam waktu yang cukup lama._

_Atau mungkin selamanya?_

"Buon giorno_, Boss." Sebuah suara berat terdengar di telinga Dino, membuat si kuda jingkrak itu menoleh._

"_Romario... Kau tahu aku disini, ya." Dino tersenyum sembari menatap langit yang luas dan tinggi. Sementara sang subordinat hanya tersenyum penuh hormat._

_Pertanyaan bodoh, sebenarnya. Romario adalah asistennya dalam segala hal, selama bertahun-tahun. Mengenal Dino sejak baru dilahirkan, menjaga Dino setelah kedua orang tuanya berpulang, menjadi sosok ayah yang dibutuhkan Dino sebagai pembimbing. Mana mungkin pria ini tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan kecil semacam "kemana Dino Cavallone kabur?" karena ia tahu semua hal tentang pemuda yang kini menjadi kepala keluarga dengan 5000 anggota yang luar biasa solid dan kuat._

"_Boss, kau yakin tak ingin mengatakan apapun pada Hibari-_san_?" Romario menatap sang Boss dengan khawatir._

"_Kyouya adalah orang yang kuat, dan aku tahu ia pasti bisa mengatasi kekhawatirannya sendiri. Ia bukan tipe sentimentil, dan aku yakin _Skylark_-ku akan baik-baik saja, Romario. Sekalipun tanpa aku di sisinya." Dino tersenyum, berjalan menyusuri jalan yang masih ditutupi kabut._

"_Kau pasti sangat mencintainya, Boss." Romario tersenyum lembut._

"_Sangat." Dino tertawa geli. Semua anggota keluarganya sudah tahu tentang hubungannya dengan sang _Kumo no Sugosha_, dan tentu saja mengundang pro-kontra. Tapi bagi sang kepala keluarga, Hibari lebih penting dibanding semua kasak-kusuk yang sampai ke telinganya. "Tugas kita akan berat kali ini, Romario. Apa semuanya sudah siap?"_

"_Sudah, Boss. Kita bisa mulai kapan saja."_

"_Kalau begitu, ayo pergi."_

**~Flashbasck End~**

"Begitulah, Hibari-_san_... Ia tak ingin membuat Anda khawatir." Romario mengakhiri ceritanya.

Oh, hebat. Ia bersumpah akan membunuh kuda bodoh sok pahlawan itu setelah ia sadar nanti.

"Bagaimana keadaan kuda bodoh itu sekarang?" Hibari berlari secepat yang ia bisa, entah karena ia ingin menghajar pemuda itu sesegera mungkin...

...atau karena ia takut kehabisan waktu untuk bersama Dino.

* * *

><p>Romario menatap sang Boss dengan wajah luar biasa lelah. Lengan kirinya terpaksa digips karena patah tulang yang dialaminya, sementara kepala dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang lain terpaksa dibebat untuk menutupi luka-luka yang ia dapat.<p>

Saat ia mulai memejamkan mata karena lelah, pintu disampingnya terbuka dengan keras. Sesosok pemuda berseragam rapi muncul dari balik pintu. Napasnya memburu, sementara matanya tampak tak fokus.

"Ah, Hibari-_san_..." Romario tersenyum sedih menyambut kedatangan si pemuda. Sementara mata _onyx_ Hibari menatap lekat-lekat sesosok tubuh yang terbaring lemah diatas ranjang. Berbagai alat bantu menempel di tubuhnya, seakan membantu menopang kehidupan pemuda berambut _blonde_ itu. "Boss... ia belum terbangun sejak 4 hari lalu..."

Hibari melangkah kearah sang Boss, Dino Cavallone. Napasnya mulai kembali normal, sementara Dino nampak kesulitan bernapas sekalipun sudah dibantu oleh masker oksigen. Tangan yang sedari tadi menggenggam ponsel, kini ganti menggenggam tangan lemah yang tergeletak begitu saja dengan infus terpasang. Menggenggamnya lembut, lalu mengelusnya pelan.

"Hei, Cavallone. Bangun. Sampai kapan kau akan tertidur, Cavallone?" Hibari berkata dengan nada dingin seperti biasa. Sementara Romario hanya memejamkan matanya, tertunduk sedih.

"Dino-_nii_!" Tsuna dan yang lainnya datang dengan berlari, lalu tertegun saat melihat adegan di dalam ruangan itu. Sementara Hibari tak lagi peduli, Romario hanya menyuruh yang lainnya untuk diam dan tenang.

"Cavallone, kau berhutang penjelasan padaku. Bangun sekarang juga, kuda bodoh." Hibari menggenggam tangan sang Cavallone lebih erat. "Hentikan semua lelucon bodoh ini. Ini tidak lucu sama sekali."

Semua mata disana memandangi semua yang terjadi. Reborn hanya menunduk dan terdiam, Tsuna menatapi dengan mata kosong, Gokudera bersandar ke tembok, lelah berlari sepanjang beberapa blok untuk mencapai tempat ini.

"Ah, hujan..." Yamamoto bergumam, memandang keluar jendela, menyadarkan semua orang dari lamunannya untuk ikut menatap keluar jendela.

"Cavallone, kau lihat itu? Hujan, seperti malam itu. Kau tak ingin bertarung lagi denganku? Tak ingin menggendongku lagi? Tak ingin menggangguku lagi?" Suara itu masih dingin, namun sekarang terdengar agak bergetar. "Kau tak ingin menciumku lagi? Kau mau aku sendirian lagi? Jawab aku, _Haneuma_!" Nada mulai naik, kesabaran sang guardian rupanya telah sampai batasnya.

Tanpa sadar, air mata mulai menetes di pipi sang prefek, sukses membuat semua orang disana tercengang kaget. Tentu saja, adalah sebuah hal yang mustahil melihat sisi sentimentil sang prefek. Tapi mereka semua hanya terdiam dan tak berkomentar, yang bisa mereka lakukan sekarang hanya memperhatikan dengan takzim setiap apa yang terjadi.

"Aku tak sekuat yang kau kira, Dino..." Jatuh berlutut, masih menggenggam erat tangan hangat Dino. "Bangun, Dino. Bangun, ayo kita pulang." Suara itu makin bergetar, menahan agar ia tak berteriak histeris atau sesenggukan.

Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah gerakan kecil terasa dalam genggaman Hibari. Sontak, Hibari memandang kearah Dino. Gerakan kecil itu berlanjut dengan gerakan mata yang mulai aktif. "Dino...? Dino?" Hibari menggenggam tangan Dino lebih erat, berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaran Dino dengan genggamannya.

"Uhh..." Mata hazel itu mulai terbuka, menatap sekelilingnya dengan pandangan tidak fokus. Sebelum akhirnya ia memandang satu objek yang begitu ia kenali, begitu ia rindukan. Tapi... kenapa ada jejak-jejak air mata disana?

* * *

><p>"Kau sudah sadar, Boss?" Romario mendekati ranjang, melihat apa yang terjadi dengan penuh harap.<p>

"Kurasa..." Dino menjawab lemah, berusaha tersenyum pada subordinatnya itu. Sekejap, masker oksigen Dino tampak berembun akibat napas terengahnya.

"Akan saya panggilkan dokter!" Romario berlari keluar ruangan.

"Biar kubantu!" Tsuna (dan Reborn yang bertengger di bahu Tsuna) ikut memanggil dokter bersama Romario. Sementara Yamamoto dan Gokudera terduduk lemas di lantai, merasa luar biasa lega dan lelah. Mereka lalu mengobrol santai dengan suara tawa Yamamoto yang langsung terdengar, tawa lega.

"Dino..." Hibari mengelus lembut pipi Cavallone itu lembut, membuat Dino tersenyum lembut tanpa banyak kata.

"Kau menangis...?" Dino berusaha menggerakkan tangannya untuk menghapus air mata yang tersisa di wajah Hibari. Hibari menangkap tangan itu, lalu mengecupnya lembut.

"Aku ingin kau tahu kalau kau terlalu memandangku tinggi, Cavallone. Biarkan saja air matanya, aku tak peduli kalau kau melihatnya." Hibari berkata pelan, sebelum akhirnya menyingkir karena dokter datang untuk memeriksa Dino. Tapi tangan Dino tak membiarkan tangan Hibari lepas begitu saja.

"Temani aku, Kyouya..." Dino menatap Hibari dengan tatapan lemah, membuat Hibari tak bisa menolak. Hibari menemani Dino dalam diam, sementara yang lain hanya menunggu diluar. Masker oksigen dilepas, tanda bahwa kesehatan Dino mulai membaik. Dino tersenyum saat mendengar dokter berkata kalau keadaannya sudah mulai stabil. Setelah itu, dokter meninggalkan ruangan.

"Baiklah, kau berhutang penjelasan padaku." Hibari menarik kursi ke dekatnya, lalu duduk. Berlari sepanjang jalan dan mendapat _shock therapy_ macam ini ternyata cukup melelahkan, bahkan bagi seorang Kyouya Hibari.

"Hahaha, kau masih ingat ya, Kyouya?" Dino berkata dengan suara yang lemah dan parau. Sementara Hibari memicingkan matanya, mulai marah.

"Itu baru seminggu lalu. Mana mungkin aku lupa, kuda bodoh?" Ah, ia ingin sekali menghantamkan tonfanya ke dagu Dino.

"Ahahaha... Sebenarnya ada sebuah aliansi _famiglia_ yang ingin menghancurkan Cavallone dan Vongola yang kini ada di puncak tampuk kekuasaan mafia. Badan intelijen Cavallone menangkap pergerakannya, yang berpusat di Jepang. Mereka memang sengaja memindahkan pusat kekuasaannya dari Italia untuk mempermudah mereka menghancurkan kalian, generasi kesepuluh Vongola. Mereka sepertinya ingin menjatuhkan generasi kesepuluh Vongola dan Cavallone untuk mengambil alih kekuasaan dunia mafia menjadi di tangan mereka." Dino hanya tersenyum getir, sementara Hibari masih mendengarkan penjelasannya dengan tenang.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tak mengatakan ini padaku, pada kami, pada Vongola? Kau pikir kami selemah itu, hanya karena kami masih bocah?" Hibari berkata dengan nada dingin, rasanya ia ingin membunuh siapapun yang bertanggungjawab atas kondisi Don Cavallone di hadapannya.

"Mereka menculik beberapa anak buahku, membunuh keluarga mereka, sebelum membunuh anak buahku itu. Padahal kami, Cavallone, tak pernah mengibarkan bendera permusuhan dalam bentuk apapun pada aliansi konyol itu. Sebagai kepala keluarga, sudah seharusnya aku bertindak. Harga diri Cavallone dipertaruhkan, dan aku akan dengan senang hati menjunjungnya tinggi-tinggi." Dino berkata dengan wajah dan nada serius.

_Yeah_, inilah Dino yang ia kenal. Dino yang akan bertarung mati-matian demi seluruh anggota keluarganya. Dino yang tak akan segan turun tangan demi menjunjung harga diri Cavallone. Dino yang setia pada aliansi turun temurun antara keluarganya dan Vongola, hingga rela membantu mereka, _guardian_ Vongola yang belum tahu apa-apa tentang dunia mafia.

Bahkan rela mengorbankan diri agar _kouhai-kouhai_nya tidak bertarung lebih banyak lagi. Terlebih untuk melindungi sosok Hibari yang luar biasa ia sayangi.

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku? Aku bisa saja membantumu. Kau tak percaya pada kemampuanku?" Hibari terus bertanya, seakan menginterogasi Dino yang masih terbaring lemah di atas ranjang.

"Aku percaya pada kemampuanmu, Kyouya."

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya tak mau kau terluka. Cukup aku dan Romario yang menangani ini. Toh mereka semua sudah kubereskan."

"Itu artinya kau meragukanku, bodoh."

"Ahahaha, begitukah? Maafkan aku ya?"

Senyum itu. Ah, betapa Hibari merindukan senyuman hangat itu. Sehingga tanpa sadar ia turut tersenyum tipis.

"Setidaknya kau selamat, Dino."

* * *

><p><strong>Seminggu kemudian...<strong>

"Dengan ini, acara perayaan kesembuhan Cavallone-_san_ kita mulai!" Ayah Yamamoto selaku pemilik restoran Takezushi membuka acara perayaan di restorannya itu. Suara terompet langsung terdengar, bersamaan dengan tawa riang semua orang. Para _guardian_ Vongola beserta anggota _famiglia_ Cavallone berkumpul dan bercanda ria. Semua berpakaian jas rapi, seperti akan menghadiri sebuah pertemuan penting.

Tunggu, dimana sang Don Cavallone?

Ah, itu dia. Ia tampak masuk ruangan tersebut dengan duduk di kursi roda yang didorong oleh sesosok pemuda dengan mata _onyx_ dan berambut hitam kelam. Keduanya memakai jas rapi.

Seluruh mata memandang kearah mereka, kearah sang Don Cavallone beserta _Kumo no Sugosha_ keluarga Vongola, Dino Cavallone dan Hibari Kyouya. Senyum bahagia menghias wajah Dino, sementara Hibari hanya terdiam. Namun ia memandangi tutornya dengan tatapan lembut. Semua yang hadir turut tersenyum melihat kehadiran kedua orang itu.

"_Grazie_, Kyouya." Dino berbalik, memandangi Hibari dengan lembut. Sementara itu, sang _skylark_ tersenyum tipis sembari menggenggam lembut tangan Dino.

"Tak masalah, Cavallone." Hibari berbisik lembut di telinga sang Don, membuat pemuda Italia itu tersenyum geli.

"Boss, semua sudah menunggumu." Romario tersenyum singkat, yang dibalas dengan anggukan lembut sang Don.

"Terimakasih atas kedatangan semuanya, dan menyiapkan pesta ini untukku." Dino tersenyum ke semua orang yang datang, yang dibalas senyuman dari seisi ruangan. "Hari ini, aku punya sebuah pengumuman penting untuk kalian semua." Dino tersenyum lembut, memandangi seisi ruangan yang balik menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Ada apa, Dino-_nii_?" Tsuna yang sedari tadi terdiam memandang sang kakak seperguruan penuh tanya. Diikuti anggukan setuju semua orang, sementara Hibari disampingnya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, memandang tutornya yang hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Sebagai Don Cavallone, aku berterimakasih atas bantuan kalian semua. Selama ini, kita telah membangun Cavallone menjadi keluarga yang kuat. Lebih kuat dari sebelumnya, meskipun belum mampu menandingi Vongola yang akan dipimpin adikku." Dino melirik Tsuna dan Reborn, menatap mereka lembut. "Kalian adalah kekuatan besar bagi Cavallone, aku sangat berterima kasih pada kalian semua. Tapi aku membutuhkan seseorang yang mampu berdiri di sampingku, berdiri dan menopangku –terima kasih padamu, Romario, kau melakukan semua itu untukku selama ini." Melirik ke arah Romario, memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada lelaki itu. "Yeah, tapi bukan sebagai subordinat yang kumaksud disini." Dino menggenggam sandaran tangan di kursi rodanya, sebelum ia berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Semuanya langsung tercengang kaget begitu sang Don berusaha dengan segenap kemampuannya untuk bangun dari kursi roda, padahal kedua kaki Dino masih terluka cukup parah akibat penyerangan beberapa minggu lalu. Hibari yang berniat membantunya malah mendapati tangannya ditepis dengan lembut oleh Dino.

"Kau yakin bisa berdiri, Cavallone?" Hibari hanya berkata dengan dingin.

"Apa jadinya kalau aku tak bisa berdiri dengan kakiku sendiri, Kyouya?" Dino berdiri, mengernyit menahan sakit di kedua kakinya. Lalu Dino tiba-tiba saja berdiri di hadapan Hibari, sebelum akhirnya berlutut di hadapan Hibari.

"E...EEEH?" pekik kaget terdengar di seluruh ruangan, sementara Cavallone hanya tersenyum lembut sembari merogoh saku jasnya. Lalu tampaklah sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah yang dilapisi kain beludru kualitas tinggi. Kotak itu dibuka perlahan, dan isinya adalah...

"C...CINCIN?"

* * *

><p>"Hibari Kyouya, <em>would you marry me<em>?" Dino memperlihatkan sebuah cincin berbahan emas putih berkualitas tinggi di dalam kotak itu sembari tetap berlutut.

Pekikan tak percaya segera terdengar kembali, sementara Dino hanya tersenyum penuh arti. Hibari? Baiklah, ia tampak kaget. Matanya membulat, memandang Dino dengan tatapan yang dapat diartikan sebagai apa-maksudmu-kuda-bodoh. Tapi Dino bahkan tak bergerak sama sekali dari posisinya, bersikeras dengan semua yang ia lakukan. Akhirnya sang _skylark_ menghela napas, menyerah, sebelum membuka mulutnya.

"Aku masih dibawah umur, Cavallone. Aku baru 16 tahun. Kau mau di-cap pedofil, huh?" Hibari berjengit, sementara sang Cavallone tersenyum geli.

"Kita bisa bertunangan dulu, 'kan?" Dino terkekeh pelan, sementara Hibari kembali menghela napas.

"Aku laki-laki, kuda bodoh. Kau masih waras, 'kan?" Hibari benar, dan semua orang disana terdiam. Namun, malah senyum lembut yang hadir di wajah Dino.

"Aku masih waras, dan itu bukan masalah lagi untukku, Kyouya. Yang kubutuhkan adalah jawabanmu."

Ah, Hibari kalah telak. Lagi. Pemuda Italia itu selalu bisa membuatnya bertekuk lutut, menyerah. Kini ia tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan. Sebuah akumulasi rasa khawatir, jengkel, sedih, semua perasaan yang ia tujukan pada Dino.

Perasaan yang menjelaskan kenapa ia bisa menjadi begitu marah saat Dino membahayakan dirinya sendiri...

Yang menjelaskan kenapa ia begitu khawatir saat Dino menghilang...

Yang menjelaskan kenapa ia selalu menyukai belaian lembut tangan penuh rajah itu...

Yang menjelaskan kenapa ia selalu merasa aman dan nyaman dalam pelukan sang Cavallone Decimo...

Yang menjelaskan kenapa ia bisa menangis seperti _herbivore_ lemah saat Dino terbaring koma...

Ya, sekarang ia sadar...

...ia mencintai Dino.

* * *

><p>"Jadi, apa jawabanmu, <em>skylark<em>-ku?" Dino masih berlutut, dan yang lainnya masih memandangi kedua pemuda itu dalam diam.

"Sudah kukatakan, jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu, kuda bodoh." Ah, mata memelas itu. Hibari yakin kalau wajahnya memerah saat ini. "Sekarang, jangan banyak tanya dan pasangkan benda itu di jariku."

"Eh?"

"Cepat pasang, sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Ah, apa ia boleh berharap bahwa pinangannya telah diterima?

Dengan segera, sang Cavallone memakaikan cincin sederhana itu ke jari manis Hibari. Pas sekali. Dino menaikkan pandangannya ke wajah Hibari. Oh, wajah merona itu manis sekali...

"Terimakasih, _skylark_-ku. _Ti amo_." Dino memeluk erat tubuh Hibari, yang dibalas gumaman pelan sang _skylark_.

Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri, tangan sang _skylark_ mulai melingkar lembut di pinggang Dino. Ia menutup matanya, menikmati kehangatan yang menjalar ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman lembut, sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang tunangannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, kuda bodoh."

* * *

><p>Pesta berlanjut sampai larut malam. Semua anggota keluarga Tsuna dan bawahan Dino berkumpul menjadi satu dan bersenang-senang, berbaur tanpa memperdulikan perbedaan <em>famiglia<em>. Semuanya tampak menikmati pesta, meskipun sebelumnya _shock_ akibat peresmian hubungan Dino dan Hibari.

Ngomong-ngomong soal mereka, dimana si kuda dan burung kecil itu sekarang?

"Ayo masuk." Hibari mendorong kursi roda Dino kedalam apartemennya, lalu menyalakan lampu.

"Kau benar-benar tak keberatan aku menginap di rumahmu malam ini?" Dino memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap Hibari di belakangnya.

"Tak masalah. Lagipula, aku rasa kau tak boleh selalu merepotkan bawahanmu. Beri mereka sedikit liburan dari mengurusi bos bodoh macam kau." Hibari berkata dengan dingin, memandang Hibird yang terlelap di dalam sangkar rotannya.

"Jahatnya tunanganku~" Dino terkekeh pelan, matanya menatap Hibari jenaka. "Tapi itu artinya aku akan merepotkanmu, bukan begitu?" Dino tersenyum getir, membuat Hibari melirik Cavallone muda itu lagi.

"Bukankah itu sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku sebagai _partner_-mu?" Hibari mendorong lembut kursi roda Dino kearah kamarnya, sementara Dino mengernyit kebingungan.

"Maksudmu tanggung jawab?"

"Aku tunanganmu, aku wajib dan berhak mendampingimu dalam keadaan apapun. Termasuk saat kau lemah, bukan begitu?" Hibari mengulurkan tangannya, membantu memapah Dino menuju ranjangnya, kamar tidur Hibari.

"Aku merasa bersyukur, kau tahu?" Dino mengelus pipi Hibari lembut, sementara Hibari menatapnya penuh tanya. "Aku bersyukur, ternyata pilihanku tak salah. Aku sudah menemukan _Nyonya_ Cavallone yang tepat untukku." Terkekeh pelan, tertawa dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Sementara Hibari?

"Eh? Kau senang ya aku panggil Nyonya Cavallone? Wajahmu memerah~" Dino tertawa geli, sementara Hibari mendengus sembari memalingkan wajahnya yang agak bersemu.

"Lepaskan jasmu, aku sudah siapkan pakaian untukmu disana." Hibari menunjuk sesuatu di atas bantal, pakaian tidur sang Cavallone. Tapi seingatnya, baju itu ia tinggalkan di hotel, di dalam kopernya.

"Kenapa pakaianku bisa ada disini, Kyouya?" Dino mengerutkan kening bingung, sementara Hibari berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti jas lengkap dengan piyama hitam.

"Aku menyuruh Romario untuk membawakannya kemari sebelum kau keluar dari rumah sakit." Hibari mendorong lembut Dino ke ranjang dan menyelimuti tubuhnya, menyuruhnya istirahat secepat mungkin. "Cepat tidur, kau harus banyak istirahat untuk menyembuhkan lukamu."

Sementara itu, Dino tertegun. Selama beberapa minggu ini, Hibari _terlalu_ perhatian padanya. Bukannya ia tak suka –_hell yeah_, ia menyukai itu, hanya saja itu terlalu manis untuk dilakukan karnivor macam Hibari. Menyuruhnya pulang cepat dari pesta agar bisa istirahat, menggiring Dino menuju apartemennya untuk mempermudahnya mengawasi tunangannya itu, mempersiapkan kepulangan Dino ke apartemennya dengan repot-repot memikirkan membawa pakaiannya dari hotel...

...ia sekarang menyadari kalau ajakan pulang Hibari dulu saat ia masih koma itu bukan main-main.

"Cavallone?"

"Ah! M...Maaf, aku melamun tadi. Ahahaha!" Dino tertawa dengan canggungnya, sementara Hibari hanya memandanginya datar...

...sebelum mengambil selimut dan bantal cadangan dari dalam lemari dan merebahkan diri pada sebuah _futon_ di atas _tatami_...

"Kurasa kau tak suka kamar yang gelap, jadi aku akan membiarkan lampunya menyala. Selamat tidur."

...lalu tertidur lelap seperti tak terjadi apa-apa, meninggalkan Dino yang tertegun kembali sebelum tersenyum tipis.

"Kyouya, kau bisa sakit kalau tidur dengan alas setipis itu..." Dino dengan susah payah turun dari ranjang, menyusup ke dalam futon Hibari. Dengan erat, ia memeluk Hibari yang telah terlelap. "Dengan begini, kau tak akan kedinginan 'kan, burung kecilku?"

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara hujan turun, menambah ketenangan malam yang damai ini. Membawa dua pemuda itu menuju tidur lelap.

* * *

><p>#now playing 1: Yamamoto Takeshi – Ame no Message (lagunya sweet banget nih, hahaha~)<p>

#now playing 2: Dino Cavallone – BE MORE (kyaaa! Dino suaranya keren banget! Dino, marry meee~~ *dihajar Hibari*)

Aiyaa... Panjang banget ya? 5000 words lebih untuk oneshot! Rekor baru nih, hahaha... Btw, ini adalah fic shonen-ai perdana, jadi saya belum terlalu yakin soal hasilnya (serius, saya malu banget nulisnya). Ini semacam proyek coba-coba dan tes, karena biasanya saya nulis fic hetero atau gender-bend. Gimana? Semoga gak terlalu aneh ya!

Terus... sepertinya saya menistai karakter Hibari deh. OOC banget ya kayaknya, hahaha! Tapi saya mencoba membuatnya se-Hibari mungkin. Seenggaknya, semoga saya gak gagal mempertahankan kepribadian dingin dan tenang khas Hibari. Meskipun disini saya membuat Hibari jadi agak lembut dan perhatian (dan maaf soal pairing, pasaran ya? Tapi saya suka sih~). Oh ya! Tsuna jadi manggil Dino kakak, soalnya yang saya dengar, Tsuna sudah menganggap Dino sebagai kakaknya sendiri.

OKE! That's all! Silakan, silakan! Ayo review, review! XDD


End file.
